


Traditions

by livingtheobsessedlife



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, Children, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, caskett children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingtheobsessedlife/pseuds/livingtheobsessedlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle has always loved traditions. To him, they were a way of life. So, when he and his wife Kate Beckett have their children, it's no surprise he wants to make millions of memories and traditions for them. This is their favorite tradition, including an Autumn festival filled with children, animals, pumpkins, and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Castle oneshot, so please go easy on me. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Prompt: Caskett at an Autumn festival thing with sheep and kids and stuff

Traditions were always sort of Castle’s thing. He loved them, he lived by them. Growing up, Castle lived in a household where he was loved, but the times when the people that loved him were actually there was always shaky. It wasn’t his mom’s fault, she had to juggle the struggles of trying to make a decent living and being a good single mother. Considering the situation and especially taking in the results, she did a pretty great job. But, they did not have many traditions, and the traditions that they did have were always extra important to him. The writer wholeheartedly believed that he had a wonderful childhood, that truly made him the man that he became and the man that he was proud to be. He did not blame his mother for a single thing, even though he wished that he had more family traditions growing up.

Before Alexis was even born, Castle had known that she would be raised with constant, everlasting love, and countless traditions. He vowed to be there no matter what. Castle wanted his daughter to have the unmatchable childhood that other kids dreamed of. He wanted her to be happy. The most efficient way of doing that was to promise to keep traditions and family tight together. Castle loved his traditions.

Just as important as keeping traditions alive, was making new traditions, making new memories. When Castle first found out that his wife was pregnant, he was ecstatic at the prospect of making even more beautiful memories and traditions with the woman he loved and the children that they bore together.

Quickly after the children were firstborn, the two parents could not help but notice that their children had taken a particular liking to the season of Autumn. The young infants seemed to constantly be entrapped by the dazzling sight of golden leaves flittering slowly down to the ground, flying through the gentle air, the way that the air was just barely cold, but still complimentingly warm, and the way all of the colors of the world seemed to warm up and cool down at the same time, contrasting and complementing each other beautifully, like the colors on a priceless painting. And don’t even think about getting them started on the wondrous holiday of Halloween. 

So, naturally, some of the family's favorite traditions took place in the season of Autumn. Every year, a new tradition would be invented, possibly living on for their entire lives, or dying after a mere three years or so. 

When the tiny Castle children were still mere babies, just a little over three years old, Castle found a flyer hanging up on the bulletin board of the precinct advertising a nearby autumn festival. The idea was too much fun and way too festive, too perfect for the Castle family, to even think about passing up.

So, one cool Saturday afternoon, the entire Castle family loaded up into their car and drove on out to a busy field practically in the middle of nowhere just outside of the city. The grounds were littered with tents and booths, people milling easily about with hot ciders and hot chocolates in hand. There was a slide that landed in a bucket of corn, and a scarecrow making contest. Booths were filled with batches of homemade cookies and the delicious and savory smell of fresh caramel corn, made right in front of you. Sheep, chickens, goats, bunnies, and pigs were set up in their own pens, neighing, squeaking, and squawking away to their hearts’ content. A pumpkin patch was set on a vast plain to the east while a gigantic corn maze was growing to the west. Every so often a wagon would swing by at a certain point, and drive passengers across the field. It was like nothing any of them had ever been to before, and they all loved it. To their little family, it was paradise, a land of magical happiness. 

The children were just barely able to realize what was going on, but the one thing they knew, was that they loved where they were. The very second that they all arrived, excited smiles were spread across their innocent faces. Castle and Beckett rolled the children in their strollers through the booths, zigzagging down the long aisles of tables filled with freshly harvested fruits and vegetables, homemade baked goods, savory foods, and adorable crafts. When they arrived at the pumpkin patch, the three children eagerly leapt from their strollers, keenly forming as many words as they could, doing absolutely everything they could to vault themselves into the sea of orange vegetables that lay majestically before them. They were released into the large patch of pumpkins, happily journeying about to find the perfect pumpkin for their family.

The three tiny children each found the absolute biggest pumpkin that they could find, as their parents looked on, goofy smiles lagging across their cheeks. Once the three small kids decided on one huge pumpkin, the family loaded it up, and paid for it. 

Then, the kids decided that they wanted to go look at the sheep. So, of course, the happy family of five wandered over to the animals, where they spent the longest time playing, and smiling, and simply being happy. 

When the three children were jubilantly playing by the goat pen, Rick and Kate were standing off to the side, their fingers interlaced easily. Kate's head rested easily on her husband's chest as her eyes protectively followed her happy infants. A smile consumed her face, taking over anything daring to bubble off of her lips, "Let's do this every year," She said, her voice practically a whisper, brimming with an unmatchable love for her children. 

Castle kissed the top of her head, an identical smile finding its way onto his lips, “A tradition,” He smiled, “I like it.”

And just like that, going to that special little Autumn festival just outside of the city became one of their favorite family traditions. Every year it was filled with smiles, family, happiness, and fun, no matter how old the kids became.

It really was a magical thing, traditions. Castle truly believed that you just could not have enough of them. Why should you? They were magic.


End file.
